disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella and the Temple of Sap
"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" is the second half of the 16th episode of the 2nd season of the American television series Phineas and Ferb. It originally aired on Disney Channel in the United States on October 30, 2009. Synopsis While Phineas and Ferb get the bubble ready, Isabella and the Fireside Girls head out to the "Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park" where the maracanut tree is and try to get the sap from it. Meanwhile, Isabella's pet dog, Pinky tries to stop his nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, from stealing hairspray. Plot summary Isabella gets out of her bed after the alarm clock went off at 10 o'clock and walks to a mirror, shaking her hair and talks to herself in the 3rd person. She tells Pinky that it is funny when it is done and tries to tell Pinky that, but he just barks. She then goes to her sash that is telling her to get more patches and Pinky comes with her to the Fireside Girls clubhouse. At the clubhouse, Gretchen gets the "Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows" patch from Milly, who tells the others to attempt to do so, but Gretchen tells the other girls that someone is coming and they go to their defense positions with water balloons ready. Upon hearing the secret knock they let in Isabella and Pinky. Isabella then says "Whatcha doin'?" and Holly says that they are earning patches. Isabella wonders what patch they are going for today, but she has a suggestion. Adyson says in a sarcastic tone that she wants to get the "Let's Help Phineas and Ferb" patch, but Isabella tells her it is called the "Help Thy Neighbor" Patch and not make up patch names. Ginger complains that she has 52 of those patches, while Milly has 53 of the same patches for going back "that one afternoon." Isabella says to not remind her of that. Gretchen says that she wants an excuse to see Phineas, which is the very thing she lives for. Adyson says that they will go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, but Ginger complains that they never go see what Baljeet is doing. Milly says that they done that before, and Holly says that patch wasn't worth it. Isabella then wonders where Pinky had went. Pinky gets behind a bush, and then goes to an elevator, but it is full with 6 other agents for the O.W.C.A.: a mouse, a bear, a kangaroo, an ostrich, a pig, and an alligator. Pinky then gets into one that is only carrying Perry. The two agents tip their hats to each other before Pinky goes to his lair, performing a somersault to his chair. Admiral Wanda Acronym greets him on the TV screen and tells him that Professor Poofenplotz is complaining about hair spray of all things and tells him to go see what is going on "and put the kibosh on it". The Fireside Girls get to the Danville Park and Isabella says her catchphrase to Phineas, who says he does not know what he is doing. He also says that he all wrapped up in his plans that he doesn't care about (in Isabella's point of view) and says that it is Isabella he cares about, placing hearts in his eyes. He then turns into a centaur with his upper body being himself, Isabella rides it, and Phineas says that he wants to be together forever and ever with her, of which Isabella agrees. Phineas says that is excellent and will see the girls back at the field. Isabella agrees, but is distracted because she was in Phineasland again. Gretchen says that they need to get the maracanut tree and get their "Sap Collecting" patch. Ginger then places an "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" on her sash, of which Milly wonders where she saw one. Ginger then points to the one with the color-coded schedule, Baljeet. Milly then rips the patch away from her and Ginger looks at her weirdly. At Poofenplotz's lair, she is brushing her white hair and singing, and says that is for evil to look your very best. Pinky is then trapped in a rope, Poofenplotz tells him to stop shaking, and calls him a jittery little pest, but he still shakes. Poofenplotz tries to stop it, but she shakes as well, so she stops. She then tells Pinky that she had got an idea from having her beauty sleep about taking over the world again, but she can't do unless she is drop-dead gorgeous. She says that she ran out of her favorite hair spray and tells him a flashback story about it: She wants to know where the Stiff Beauty hair spray was. A female worker says that was discontinued because only amusement park clowns had used it, but since the park shut down it hadn't been selling very well. Poofenplotz wonders that it meant, which was no longer being sold. Poofenplotz then places the worker to an another dimension with a ray-gun. The worker says that the job she was working wasn't worth minimum wage. Poofenplotz then says that the hair spray is at the old abandoned Old Abandoned amusement park, using her Me-Mobile (modeled after her own head but with spider-like legs) to do so. She then gets into it and the vehicle places Pinky in a trashcan outside. While the Me-Mobile goes off, Pinky tries to get out of it, but is too small to do so. Gretchen says the maraca nut tree grows in mountainous micro-climates and also says they are going in the right direction while being pulled up by rope from Adyson. The Fireside Girls get to the top and see a hippie guru playing an instrument. Isabella tries to get his attention, but is not responding to her. She then decides to harmonize with the instrument, of which the guru and the other girls were impressed. Isabella, using big, pleading eyes, wonders where the maraca nut tree is located. He knows where they are, calling Isabella a formidable little flower and shows the girls the cut down maraca nut trees. Isabella gets worried on where they all went. The guru says that they were cut down for hair spray and says it was a shame. Isabella then wonders if are there any of the trees left. The hippie says to not worry and calls her a pet. He then tells her that there is one sole maracanut trees that exists, which is at the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, which was over at the next hill. Isabella then tells him about the name being odd. The hippie assures her of the name of the park and gives a key of wisdom to her to bask at its glory. The other girls go to Isabella to see it. The hippie then says is it cool and disappears. The girls shout out worriedly that he is gone, but Gretchen was able to see him, which tells then to see them on the flip-side. Candace wonders if she is doing great driving the car, but Linda shouts that there are trashcans in her way. Candace runs into them, which tips then over and Pinky is able to get his jet pack, place it on him, and fly away to Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile. Isabella and the girls get to the park and Isabella realizes on why the hippie said the name of the park the way he did. She states that it was actually called "The Old Abandoned Amusement Park", and it is now old and abandoned, thus making it old and abandoned twice now. She tells the others to find the sap and report if they found it, but to no avail. She says that creepy hippie roadside gurus are generally reliable. She is able to find it herself, which the girls say she is right. Isabella then reads about the tree on a post in front of the ride which is the quarry part of the ride, but since it was the biggest attraction in the park, she understands why it had been shut down. She then tells then to get their gear so they can climb up to get the tree, but Holly pounds the ride and it cracks badly. A piece of the ride almost crashes on her, but thanks to Adyson telling her to look out, she escapes injury. The others complain to Isabella that the ride is structurally unsound, therefore there was no way to get to the tree. Isabella tells them to calm down and says that they are Fireside Girls and they never give up. After singing the ''Fireside Girls Song'', she tells them to get the sap for Phineas and Ferb. The girls cheer for her. Ginger also says also for Baljeet, which had the "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" on her-again on her, but Katie rips the patch off of her shirt. Isabella says that the hippie didn't tell them how to go to the top of the ride. She then gets out The Key of Wisdom, presses the button on it, which a van on a rollercoaster responds to. The girls respond to the van by saying that is nice and groovy, among other things. Pinky is able to get to the Me-Mobile Poofenplotz is in and bursts in, takes off the jet-pack and gets hit with a newspaper because she knows how to deal with bad little doggies. After getting hit by the paper a few times, Pinky gets the paper from the mechanical hand and places it into Poofenplotz's mouth. Pinky then gets a grappling hook and hits a building at an intersection, stopping the Me-Mobile's progress to the park. At the park, Isabella opens the hood of the van and sees that there is no engine, but says that gravity will do the trick to get the sap. After looking at the distance between where they are and the tree, she tells others to be ready for their "Reckless Disregard for Life and Limb" patches, which the girls respond with "Aye, aye, captain!" The girls get into the van, buckle their seat-belts, and lean forward to go down the rollercoaster. Gretchen tells Isabella on how is the plan going to work. Isabella then ordered the girls to take off their sashes immediate so she can get the tree. Gretchen is told by Isabella to take the driving, but Gretchen says since they are in the air, it won't do any good for them, so Isabella wants them to trust her. Isabella gets the tree and gets into the van by the rear doors, which had been opened by Milly and Katie, hitting the rear seats of the van with her feet. Isabella notices how cute the tree is, of which Milly and Katie agree with her. Gretchen tells Isabella that they are going to crash, but Isabella tells them to lean to the driver's side of the van to avoid crashing into a building, which let the Me-Mobile go by cutting the hook it was stuck on. The girls cheer while Isabella drives the van. At the same time, the Me-Mobile rolls into the park the girls were earlier in the day, knocking Poofenplotz out of it and get to the Stiff Beauty hair spray. Isabella tells them to get the sap. Holly retrieves the sap, while Katie is carefully holding it. Holly tells Isabella they got it. The van smashes a stone wall and skids to a stop, with Isabella doing a somersault out of the back of the van. Isabella then goes to Phineas since she has the sap from the tree he needed. Phineas says that is excellent since that is the last ingredient he needed. He then turns into a centaur with his upper body being himself, Isabella rides it-again. Isabella is woken from her trance by Gretchen, who said Phineas said thanks. Isabella says that Phineas really appreciates her, of which Gretchen agrees with her. Poofenplotz gets up and sees a lot of Stiff Beauty in front of her, which was the same place Ginger was earlier in the day. She was happy, now that she had a lifetime of the hair spray, but a piece of the Temple of Sap ride Holly had pounded into, crashes on the hair spray, making it all go on her. Poofenplotz was very stiff and couldn't move a very much at all. She says that even though she is stiff, she is beautiful. A few of strands of her hair go straight, making her say "Curse you, Pinky the Chihuahua!". Cast * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Pinky * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Judd Nelson as The Guru * Isabella Acres as Katie * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Ariel Winter as Gretchen Songs *The Fireside Girls Goofs *When Isabella addresses that the girls never give up before ''the Fireside Girls Song'' starts, the collar on Ginger's top is the same color of orange as the rest of her top, instead of the reddish-orange it normally is. *Isabella is seen with messed-up clothes and hair, but never was seen at an attraction until the van was seen. She may have went to an attraction during an unseen time based on her dialogue ("So let's find that sap! Fireside Girls, report!"). *When Isabella says "I was in Phineasland again", Adyson's eyes are brown instead of green. *The girls have their sashes back after Isabella has the tree, but before that in the next scene, Katie and Milly don't have a sash on. *In some scenes, the clouds are moving, in others, they are not. *Just before the girls see the van the order of the girls are: Adyson, Isabella, Gretchen, but when the van is seen, the order is: Gretchen, Isabella, Ginger. *When Ginger says they should get the sap for Baljeet as well, a square patch and 3 others are visible on her sash. When Katie removes the patch (The I Just Saw a Cute boy Patch), the square patch disappears. *When Isabella comes back in the van with the tree, she is seen wearing sashes connected to each other. However, in the next scene there are no sashes. In the next scene, Isabella and the other Fireside Girls are wearing the sashes again. *Isabella addresses the troop as 46321, but Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has said it's 46231. *It is illegal for a person under the age of 18 to drive without a learner's permit. It is unknown if the police will find out sooner or later. (Although it can be argued that Isabella technically did not drive the van at all; she never put the keys into the ignition or started, and there was no engine in the van.) *Holly and Katie have bruises on their heads even before they enter the park. *Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile rolls into to clown shaped building. However, in the scene before, it rolled past the entire amusement park. *The Fireside Girls have their noses and mouths outlined in black instead of a darker color than their skin throughout the whole episode, like what they looked like in Season 1. Trivia *Isabella paraphrases the famous "Hey, where's Perry?" at the beginning of the episode, saying "Hey, where's Pinky?". *The title is based upon Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *When the girls first see the Flower Power van (A 1961-64 Chevrolet Corvair Greenbrier), they use 1970's slang, including "Dy-no-mite!" (often said by Jimmie Walker in the series Good Times) and "Jinkies" (catchphrase of Velma from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?. *When the girls carry out their plan to use the van to get the tree, the theme music from the 1975-76 TV series S.W.A.T. can be heard. This same music is later heard in "Finding Mary McGuffin" and later in "Nerds of a Feather" for the Doof 'n' Puss segment. *The mirror above Isabella's bed is in a Star of David frame, a common symbol for Judaism, which relates to Isabella's Jewish religion. *All the Maracanut Trees being cut down to make hairspray may be an allusion to The Lorax by Dr. Seuss, where trees are cut down for commercial uses. *The guru's shades are reminiscent of those worn by John Lennon of Beatles fame. *Poofenplotz's building looks similar to the Sega Saturn logo. *When the Fireside Girls look at the Chevrolet, a riff similar to the intro to ''Castles Made of Sand'' by Jimi Hendrix plays. *When the Fireside Girls say "aye, aye, captain!", this is probably a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants, the show's arch rival series. *Francis "Major" Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are absent, making this the first episode where they don't appear. Heinz doesn't appear once more in "Ferb TV", but we can hear his voice during the end credits. *This episode occurs during the episode "Bubble Boys". *How the Fireside Girls get dirty (all have bruises and scars) from the previous episode are revealed: **Isabella's hair comes loose at a few points, her skirt becomes ripply, her right sock falls down, and the bow on her hat becomes tattered on the left side. **Milly's bow comes loose a little, her skirt gets rippled, and her right sock falls down a little. **Katie loses the elastic to her left pigtail, and her sleeves and skirt get ripply. **Ginger's shirt gets rippled, her hair comes loose, and her right sock falls down. **Gretchen's hair messes up, and the collar and hem of her shirt get rippled. **Holly's puffy pigtails come loose, and her right sock falls down a little. **Adyson's hair comes loose, and her shirt's hem and skirt get rippled. *This episode reveals that Ginger has a crush on Baljeet. *This is the second episode when the Fireside Girls have extended dialogue (the first being "Bubble Boys"). *This is the first episode where every Fireside Girl has a speaking role. **Gretchen, however, spoke the most besides Isabella, making her role more prominent. *Adyson Sweetwater's and Katie's names are revealed. *This episode marks the first appearance of Professor Poofenplotz. *This episode marks the second appearance of Wanda, Pinky's mission dispatcher. *"Sesquipedalian", the word Gretchen says to get her "Saying A Word No One Else In The Room Knows" patch, means "A long word, or characterized by the use of long words." *The guru's van is a 1961-1965 Chevrolet Corvair 95 Greenbrier. International premieres *October 4, 2009 (Disney XD UK) Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes